


The Wolf's Revenge

by CheyWolf47425



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Grey Wind survived the Wedding, Jon's name is Jaehaerys, R plus L equals J, White Walkers, Wights, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: Lady Melantha Stark; twin to Robb Stark, called on the bannermen of the North and the Riverlands to have justice for her brother and mother's death at the Red Wedding. She sends a letter to the supposedly alive Aegon Targaryen the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen for aid. Will Aegon help the Stark lady retake her home?





	1. Aegon I

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's name will be Jaehaerys cause it made no sense to me when his name was revealed to be Aegon. Lyanna what the hell are you thinking? It's like Aegon and Aegon in the Dance of the Dragons. Confusing. Anyways, Melantha Stark is the younger twin of Robb.

“I urge you to reconsider this decision, Your Grace.” Jon Connington’s voice interrupted Aegon’s thoughts. Aegon stopped his horse and turn to look his guardian narrowing his eyes at his Hand. Aegon had ordered the Golden Company to go North to aid the female line of the Starks. The Boltons hold Winterfell for about a year. Many Northern Lords are disgusted from Roose Bolton betraying King Robb Stark and his bannermen.

“Excuse me?”

“The Starks are the reason for your family’s fall.”

“The Ladies Melantha and Sansa Stark were born after Robert’s Rebellion.” Ashara Dayne snapped annoyed by Jon’s repeated arguments. “They are innocent of their father’s seeking justice.”

Aegon stopped several feet before entering the Stark camp. From his distance, Aegon could see the flags of the Starks, Hornwoods, Umbers, Manderly, Reed, Glover, and Flint. Siege towers were being built by the builders. The cold wind brushed his silver-blonde hair off his shoulders Aegon gripped the reins tightly when three men rode forward to meet them.

“Welcome to Torrhen’s Square,” One bannermen holding the Stark banner proudly. “Lady Stark is waiting for you in the Commander tent, Your Grace.”

“We will escort you there but one of your companies must stay out of the tent.” The other said pointing his blade at Jon and Ashara. “Choose wisely.”

“Lord Connington will come with me.” Aegon looked at Ashara who nodded at him.

“Come with me,” The bannerman turned his horse around towards the camp without looking if Aegon and Jon was following. The two men followed as Ashara was guided into one of the tents where the women were chatting in. Aegon could feel the eyes of every Northerner examining him. He was wearing black leather jacket with a dark crimson tunic, leather gloves, pants and shoes. A furred cloak kept the cold wind off of him. His silver-blonde hair still had blue tips at the end from the dye Ashara had used on his hair prior to them coming to Westeros.

The bannerman stopped a few feet away from the Command tent and gestured for them to get off their horses. Aegon slide off to step in the muddy ground looking at the tent with tension. He never blamed the Starks for doing what they did. Aegon can understand the reason behind Lady Stark’s determination to take back her home from those who betrayed her family. Aegon stepped into the opening of the tent where he saw a young woman’s back facing him. Her dark auburn hair was half braided so the longest strands of her hair was below her shoulders. It wasn’t like Ashara’s hair which is to her waist. Aegon could see that the woman wore leather armor, pants, and shoes.

“Prince Aegon Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell of Dorne.” The woman faced him with a quirked eyebrow. “I’m Lady Melantha Stark of Winterfell.”

Aegon bowed his head respectfully towards Melantha. She was beautiful with her auburn hair and icy grey eyes. Aegon was suddenly reminded of his ancestor Visenya when he saw Melantha.

“I’m Lord Jon Connington.” Jon brought Aegon’s focus to his guardian. Jon was frowning at the Stark upset.

“Lord Connington,” Lady Melantha tilted her head towards the man. “I suppose you have questions for me, Prince Aegon.”

“I do,” Aegon stepped closer to the girl. “First question; do you know who else is still alive in your family?”

Melantha tilted her head to the right thoughtfully, “My father’s bastard is at the Wall but I do not know if he’s alive. He was made the 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch several moons ago. Sansa was in the capital before Joffrey Baratheon’s unfortunate… demise. Arya is missing. Bran and Rickon are suspected to be dead.” 

Aegon nodded, “I’m sorry for the lost of your father, mother and twin brother’s deaths, my Lady.”

Melantha looked at the ground for several moments before looking at him. “Death is the end of everything. Father died because he was doing his best for the realm. My brother was killed for marrying a foreign girl instead of a Frey. My mother freed the Kingslayer when Robb should have killed him for dishonoring his oath to your grandfather.”

Aegon stared at the woman who smiled at him causing his cheeks to warm slightly. Aegon couldn’t understand why Lord Eddard Stark was beheaded for doing the right thing for the realm. House Stark has suffered over the last twenty years or so like his aunt had suffered.


	2. Aegon II

Aegon blinked when a hand waved in front of his face, his eyes found the grey eyes of Melantha Stark who had one of her eyebrows arched upward. Aegon could feel the piercing glare that Jon gave the young woman over his shoulder. Aegon sucked in his breath when a large wolf with smoke grey fur entered the tent with a bloodied hand in its jaws.

Jon pulled Aegon away from the beast that trotted over to Melantha who glanced at the hand in the beast’s mouth.

“Ah,” Melantha held out her hand to take the mutilated hand from the direwolf. “You got Rolph Spicer, Grey Wind? I apologize for my direwolf’s appearance. He wanted to rip off the hand that aided in organizing the Red Wedding.”

Aegon eyed the direwolf that tilted its head at him, “May I?”

“Hold out your hand.” Melantha said as she wrapped the severed hand with linen then placed the hand in a box with direwolves figures were on its sides. Aegon stepped forward holding out his hand palm up ignoring Jon’s grasp at his shoulder. Grey Wind tilted his head before the beast sniffed Aegon’s palm. The cold nose surprised him but Aegon didn’t withdraw his hand. Grey Wind stepped away from him to sit at Lady Stark’s feet.

“He likes you.” Melantha supplied before she continue cheerfully. “Now, who am I going to send this hand to? Roose Bolton or Tywin Lannister?”

Aegon could feel a grin on his face matching the wolfish grin the noblewoman had, “Tywin Lannister. May I also supply a memento of House Targaryen?”

Melantha gestured with her hand towards the opened box, “Go ahead.”

Aegon took off one of the signet rings that the Iron Bank had given him. It was Valyrian steel with the three headed dragon on it, “Only those who I trust and my family can use the ring. Otherwise… well the hand can get very messy when the magic in the ring rejects them.” Aegon dropped it in the box on top of the hand.

Melantha smirked at him as she looked at the letter she was writing. “The North Remembers along with the dragon you thought long passed. Valar Morghulis. Torys!”

A older man entered the tent with a respectful bow, “Yes?”

“Inform the Lords and Ladies that the war council will start soon,” Melantha closed the box and latched it down. “Deliver that to the Lions for me.”

Torys grinned at the woman before exiting with a skip to his steps.


End file.
